theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerpuff Girls Z
The Powerpuff Girls Z 'are a group of 13-year-old girls who were struck by a white light created from Chemical Z, and turned into heriones. Their names are 'Blossom (The Smart One),Bubbles (The Cute One), and Buttercup (The Tough One). They were created to save New Townsville from villains like Mojo Jojo. They all go to the same school, Pokey Oaks Jr. High. History From the lab, Professor Utonium and his son, Ken Utonium were experiment all about Chemical X. When Ken serve a breakfast from Professor, Digital dog ,Poochi, want some food too. It's was very happy that day but Poochi accidentally uttered the Big Luck Buns ( to Chemical X. And they saw what happen to the Chemical X. It's turned to different color and became more powerful than ever before. Professor experiment it and the computer reply, Chemical X need a new name and Professor reply it's Chemical Z. And that day, the ice berg appear in New Townsville (connected to America). And Ken fired the Chemical Z to the ice berg. When the ice berg fired there was white and black aura appear. And that day the Powerpuff Girls Z was born to save the day. Team Members Blossom The self proclaimed leader of the PPGZ, Blossom is a fun girl with a fascination with trouble and an eye for cute apples. She can be obsessed with boys. When transformed, she battles using a yoyo, naming her signature moves after various sweets. She is also really smart, almost mature, and has a lot of plans to solve any problems. Voiced by Nicole Bouma. Bubbles The gentle member of the PPGZ, Bubbles lives with her grandmother. Similar to her PPG counterpart, she has the ability to talk to animals (not just squirrels). When transformed, she uses a large bubble wand which allows her to blow massive bubbles for both offensive and rescue purposes. Voiced by Maryke Hendrikse. Buttercup The toughest member of the PPGZ, Buttercup is a tomboy who loves sports but hates anything girly, especially wearing skirts. She lives with her family, her father of which is a masked wrestler. When transformed, she wields a giant hammer which smashes anything in its path and can produce powerful shockwaves. Voiced by Kelly Metzger. Power, Weapon, and Abilities Unlike there counterpart they use their weapon to attack but sometimes they use to kuck, punch and many more. Here are the example that they use to battle the villains. *Super Strength *Punch *Flight *Kick *Running Fast *Tornado - Buttercup can only do this. *Animal - Bubbles has ability to understand the cute little animal. *Boomerang - Blossom Big Red Bow. *Skipping Gallery Trivia *The girls are friends, and are therefore not related. *They are not relatives of Professor but instead they were considered as a part of the family . *They weren't created by chemical X, but instead they're normal girls who were struck by the newer version, Chemical Z. *In the anime version they use weapons instead of natural superpowers. *The anime girls are 13-year olds instead of young girls.